As the above-mentioned phase control device, various deivces such as devices with differential gear machanism are already known. However, conventional phase control devices which have many precise parts, are high in cost and have defect that maintainance is difficult, and is of poor lasting quality against water. Furthermore its installation on a machine is difficult.